


Insomnia 失眠症

by Mr_Spirit



Series: NALON [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Insomnia AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 男主(the protagonist)的名字取自2010年的电影《艾利之书》，讲述男主艾利在世界末日来临时寻找一本圣经，最后，他记住了全书的内容，新世界的一切都需要来自于他的口授心传。男主的扮演者是丹泽尔·华盛顿，是《信条》的男主约翰·大卫·华盛顿的父亲。本文作者为橙子，仅代发
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: NALON [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944028
Kudos: 5





	Insomnia 失眠症

男主(the protagonist)的名字取自2010年的电影《艾利之书》，讲述男主艾利在世界末日来临时寻找一本圣经，最后，他记住了全书的内容，新世界的一切都需要来自于他的口授心传。男主的扮演者是丹泽尔·华盛顿，是《信条》的男主约翰·大卫·华盛顿的父亲。  
  
1.  
不知道谁说过，阿拉斯加是失眠者的地狱，24小时挂在头顶的太阳就像恶魔手下长着三个脑袋的恶犬，顺着没拉好的窗帘，没关上的房门，甚至顺着眼皮之间的缝隙钻进屋里，无声地撕碎失眠者的大脑神经。  
“你是进入极昼以来唯一一个愿意来阿拉斯加的外地人。”离开汽艇的时候，一路上都一言不发的胡子花白的开船人出了声。  
“是吗？”尼尔眯起眼睛打量着眼前这座和旁的无异的白色砖砌灯塔。远处的一排同样是白色的海上发电机在无声地片刻不停地均速运转，就像能摸得着时间一样。  
“祝你能有个好梦。”对方不加任何语气修饰地说完这句话，就离开了。  
那个时候尼尔以为开船人讲了句不好笑的笑话，但接下来的整整五天，即使隔着遮光帘和眼罩，他也几乎没有闭上眼睛超过三个小时的时候。  
太亮了。周围的一切光线都太亮了，亮到他的生物钟并不能接受大脑下达的关于睡眠的指令。  
一只刚刚成年的北极熊在附近狩猎，它选择的这块浮冰不怎么结实，上面还有很多水渍，北极熊的脚掌有些打滑，皮肉下的冰块发出脆弱的不堪重负的尖叫声，混合着怪异的不太清晰的鸟鸣，也许是信天翁，和海鸟捕食的时候鱼尾拍打水面的声音——灯塔附近总有人类的生活痕迹，留在冰上的一点面包屑，或者一小块碎肉，一点罐头，就能吸引来种类繁多的海鸟或者海鱼，随小动物而来的是体型更大的肉食性动物，慢慢构成完整的链条。  
但因为那扇蓝色的门，动物世界里发生的一切生存和毁灭的行为，多少都会让灯塔里的等候者产生一点观感上的生理不适。  
隔着厚厚的墙面和厚厚的窗帘，尼尔戴上眼罩，裹紧外套翻个身。  
单人行军床被安置在灯塔的最下面，加了防潮剂的木板上铺着深蓝色的床单，床板很硬，硬到躺久了还能听到脊椎骨在体重的压力下不断发出的痛苦的叹息。  
除此之外，灯塔里还放着一张小桌，桌下是自己带来的公司统一发放的，连内容物都差不多的行李包，旁边是放足量食物和淡水的橱柜。尼尔运气不错，上一个来这里轮值的人给他留下了一张应该是自己带来的还很结实的吊床，海军蓝色的帆布质地，上面有灰和酒渍，还有海水蒸发后留下的白色晶体，就悬挂在头顶的那扇空气窗旁边。  
柜子里还有两瓶威士忌，都是街边最廉价的那种，就像大航海时代英国人给水手配发的用来解闷的朗姆酒一样。厚重的玻璃瓶太大太沉，尼尔无法将整瓶的威士忌带上吊床，但他有一个锡做的小水壶，勉强可以当酒杯。给水壶里倒上酒，再把水壶揣进兜里，三两下爬上吊床，就能一边抿着甜滋滋的液体——低端威士忌特有的但不让人讨厌的工业流水线的甜味，一边看着灰突突的海豹款摆着短短的肥胖的前肢，肚皮贴在冰面上滑行，头也不回地掉进冰块尽头蓝莹莹的海水里，溅起的水花晃进眼里，泛出金灿灿的光。  
墙上并排挂着两只主要用来看日期的钟表，一只顺流，一只溯流，连滴答声都是同步的。尼尔还记得自己第一次抵达灯塔的时候，连对呼吸着的海腥味空气都充满好奇——午夜十二点，毫无睡意的他坐在两只表前面，眼睁睁看着代表日子的那一栏同时变化数字。  
左边的数字往前跳，右边的数字往后跳，像一组交叉线，努力绵延到宇宙尽头，也只能产生唯一一个焦点，然后越来越远。  
学生时代的尼尔物理学得一塌糊涂，他甚至没有什么拿手的科目，最后靠着学校橄榄球队队长这一项体育成绩，勉勉强强读了一所排名中不溜丢的公立大学，学的还是急着毕业旅行出门前随便划的农业种植，毕业后的最高级规划是进一家农产品科技公司，最低是回奶奶家管理农场。在被招进队伍之前，他连牛顿三大定律都忘得一干二净，即使加上专业成绩，全部身家里唯一能拿得出手的，就只是这一副还算结实强壮的身体。  
自己不该想这些有的没的。他一边这样想，一边止不住地继续陷入回忆。  
比如那天晚上，尼尔一个人在酒吧里，点了瓶啤酒和很多冰块，边摆弄杯子上的水珠，边打量着在吧台另一侧聊天的几个女生。其中一个黑发姑娘和他看对了眼。对方眨了眨眼睛，俏皮地笑起来。他冲酒保招手，示意给那个黑发姑娘和她的朋友们调几杯帕洛马，龙舌兰酒加西柚汁和青柠，清爽又好喝。酒保端着托盘过去了，他满意地看着几个女生面露喜色地接过饮料，望向黑发女孩的眼神已经是胜券在握。  
冷不防，一双黑棕色的眼珠挡在了他和女生中间。  
他记得这双眼睛。  
前几天和校橄榄球队一起拿到州冠军的时候，这双眼睛的主人就坐在教练席后面。州长和校长给这群小伙子颁奖牌，啦啦队的美女们涌上来亲吻队员们大汗淋漓的脸颊，这个男人就坐在原位上和众人一起鼓掌。明明长相普通，气质泯然，但这双眼睛里外人什么东西都读不出来。  
尼尔以为是自己的错觉，比赛的时候他总觉得那个人探求似的眼神一直落在自己身上，片刻不移，但他不能和队友讲出来——被一个同性别的男人注视着，这话听起来不仅gay里gay气，而且引人发笑。  
但他没想到，这么快自己又和对方见面了。  
“尼尔。”对方率先开了口，语气很肯定地叫出了他的名字。  
尼尔瞬间百分之一百确定那天比赛时对方确实真的在看他。他开始有些疑惑，但依然努力保持着不动声色的坐姿，他没忍住，还是稍微往后靠了靠，吧台椅是镂空的，在摔到地上之前，他只好一只手扶着屁股后面的椅子背，一手端着酒杯才勉强坐稳，顿时没有了气质。  
“你是哪位？”他装作自己正在回忆，刻意沉吟一下。  
对方伸出一根手指，在桌面上点了点。  
尼尔这才注意到面前棕色的桌面上放着一张叠起来的纸巾，展开后，上面有水笔写下来的两个字母，也许是一个名字。这不科学，他今天起码在这里坐了一个多小时，丝毫不记得有人在自己面前留下过一张写着名字的纸巾。  
“E？El？你的名字？”  
“艾利。”对方纠正。  
“好的艾利，虽然我还是不知道你姓什么，但，你找我有什么事吗？我是说，现在？”尼尔边随口应着，边往男人背后看了一眼。黑发女孩也正在往他这里丢眼神，满脸疑惑，很明显也是在好奇为什么请她喝酒的男人现在还留在原地，和别人说话。  
“你如果指的是，打算等下和刚刚送酒的那个女生发生点儿什么的话，那么你们今天晚上没戏的，她等下就会被另一个开法拉利的男生带走。”对方头也没回就猜到了他的心思，不以为意地耸耸肩。  
从来不会被女生拒绝的尼尔显然不信。  
“不信的话我们打个赌好了，我赢了，你就得听我说件事。”  
尼尔想了想，觉得不论怎么自己都不算亏，顶多就是今天运气不好碰到了一个非要表演魔术的蹩脚魔术师，或者，一个喜欢给陌生人算命的三流灵媒。  
出乎尼尔所料，这个“灵媒”确实颇有一手——他甚至连那辆蛋黄色法拉利的车牌号和车主的红色头发是新染的都提前写在纸上。  
“想知道这是怎么回事吗？”  
老实讲尼尔开始有些不耐烦了——路边骗钱的套路都是这样，先展示成果，然后让人掏钱。两个人眼下都站在酒吧门口，他犹豫了几秒，在回吧台喝掉剩下的啤酒和找个借口离开之间，选择了后者。但艾利，就像是早算准了他想走的念头，丝毫不带犹豫地预判了他的想法和动作，迅速抓住尼尔的手腕。  
凉风一吹，男孩的酒气就上来了，他鼓起肌肉，试图用橄榄球队队长的力量去扯掉对方捏在自己腕上的手，但失败了。眼前这个长得就像个健身教练的男人力气大得惊人，而且出招诡异，似乎可以提前知晓他的每一个攻击步骤。两个人在酒吧旁边的背街小巷里过了两个回合没分胜负，但尼尔知道对方一直在让着他。  
“你到底想做什么？”他的耐心消耗殆尽，开口问道。  
“你不好奇吗？为什么你想的每一件事我都知道？”艾利抹了抹额头上并不存在的汗珠，看起来并没有想直接回答问题的意思。  
“是啊我都快好奇死了。”不吃眼前亏的尼尔从善如流地回答。  
“因为，我来自一个星期后。”  
男人如是说。  
“准确来说我已经来了两次了，已经和你，之前的你，交流过两次了。”  
“不过前两次你都拒绝了我。”  
  
2.  
纸质文字，录音笔，和视频监控，这些被归为犯罪痕迹学的内容，都是过去留给未来的证据，但有的时候，未来的人类手里什么都没有。  
五天前，洛杉矶的一个高级警探杰克曼，在阿拉斯加调查一起少女失踪案时，开枪误杀了自己的搭档。杰克曼随后立刻被批准逮捕。但CBI手里算得上证据的只有带着编号的子弹和属于警用枪支的弹道测试，这两样，最多只能证明确实是杰克曼开的枪，且导致搭档死亡，而至于开枪的动机是不是真的误杀，就只有杰克曼警探本人、已经死去的搭档，以及阿拉斯加清晨满是雾气的能见度小于三米的原始森林才知道。  
杰克曼为CBI工作近三十年，职业素养极高，功勋卓著，为人和善低调，是大半加州人的偶像，《洛杉矶时报》甚至评论说他应该去竞选下一任总统，而且一定能赢。本来，针对杰克曼十分坚持的“误杀”证词，陪审团和法院都表示理解和赞同，案子马上就会尘埃落定，杰克曼本人也会被判几年意思一下。但是晚上，正准备洗澡睡觉的尼尔突然满头雾水地被召回公司，一个小时后就坐上了开往阿拉斯加的油轮。  
上司给他看了一段审讯室里的录像。  
杰克曼没有穿蓝白色囚服，只是摘下了自己的帽子，警徽和配枪，他已经五十二岁了，但坐在椅子上的姿势比对面的年轻探员还要标准，还要正义凌然。从屏幕右上角的监控时间看，监控室里已经是凌晨三点半，也就是说循环重复性审讯已经持续了六个小时，但杰克曼看起来依然没有什么疲态，客客气气，有问必答，表情沉痛且麻木，确实符合一个失去共事多年的出生入死的搭档的老警察的样子。  
“你信他的话吗？”上司问。  
尼尔沉吟一会儿，回答：“我只相信证据。”  
“但事实性证据不全。”上司说着翻出一个文件袋。  
文件袋里的所谓证据寥寥无几，几张不在现场的当地人关于杰克曼的证词，阿拉斯加警察的工作回报，杰克曼的尿检和血检报告，以及弹道报告和尸检报告。  
“CBI的犯罪侧写课还是杰克曼作为第一批老师开创的，所以，他要是想不露出一点破绽，他的这些学生们就一个也查不出来。”  
“所以——”  
“所以CBI来找我们了。”  
其实任务很简单，先通过那扇门，回到五天前枪击案发生的地方，留下视频或者别的什么证据，等着真正凶手被抓。这项调查手段从一开始被上层提出过，但直到今天，也没有被全票通过，因为有人担心无法回答随之而来的伦理问题和逆转时间产生的道德问题，所以，即使政府找他们合作，也得静悄悄的，不能被其他人注意到。  
不带助手，孤身一人进入陌生的充满迷雾的原始森林，直面两个配枪的高级探员，这项任务的难度太大，以至于上司瞬间就敲定了尼尔——他总是最优秀的。  
午夜，二十八楼依然灯火通明，尼尔去值班室领自己的补给背包，路上还遇到了刚刚执行任务回来的Junior。“怎么？看起来不太成功？”他看到了Junior塞着卫生纸团的高挺的鼻子。“海里水压太大，改造过的人工肺一点儿用都没有。”从表情来看，对方并不打算细说自己这次的经历有多刺激。  
“你也小心点儿。”副队长好心地嘱咐道。  
尼尔点点头，心下却不以为意。  
“嗨，我是认真的，小心点儿。”Junior看穿了他的不走心，又加重语气重复了一遍。  
“我知道。”  
其实Junior没有猜错。自从和那一个艾利，那一个还没招募尼尔的年轻艾利分别后，尼尔就总是一副若有所思的样子。  
年轻版的艾利，眼睛里特种兵的坚毅无畏虽然没有改变，但还是输在太年轻，那股欲言又止的悲伤根本瞒不过已然老辣的尼尔。  
尼尔甚至不用费什么力气去猜，就看出了艾利忍不住问出的那句“会不会有不同选择”的言下之意。  
死亡。  
也不是没有考虑过这个，一旦在蓝色的任务中牺牲，自己会变成什么样子，甚至说，自己能不能回到正常时间线，亦或者成为留给未来的另一种关于存在的生物学意义上的证据。但自己的想象，和从他人眼睛里读到的明确的死亡时间相比，那就是两件完全不同的事了。就像是，提前被剧透了电视剧的大结局，只能眼睁睁等着播出大结局的那一天，无法逃避。  
尼尔自认为做这行的前提就是要学会遵从命运，但轮到自己的时候，大脑却总是会下意识地试图寻找出路。  
比如主动延长呆在蓝色大门的时间，比如反复回到同一个时间点，比如，在另一个任务中自寻死路。  
倒也不是真的自寻死路。解决一场涉及英国王室的人质危机时，前面的计划都很顺利，但直到尼尔独自进入小屋却发现躺在地上奄奄一息的女孩并不是公主时，才明白他们受骗了。劫匪并不打算给进屋的人任何逃出去的机会。锁住女孩的铁链拴着分量不轻的塑胶炸弹，炸弹上的水平仪只要稍微一晃，就会自动引爆。尼尔深深吸一口气，指挥外面的人不要随便进来，自己则开始动手拆弹，他不太擅长这个，很快就汗如雨下。  
要是就这么死了呢，会是什么样子？他突然想。  
要是死在这里，其他的事情会被改写吗？  
这么一想，他竟然有些激动——如果自己现在和塑胶炸弹同归于尽，那是不是就意味着自己不用死在安德烈的私人小岛底下不见天人的军事堡垒里了？  
但这也只是想想，他的手里一点都不敢停，毕竟，他的旁边还有一个人质。  
“你今年几岁啊？”为了不让女孩紧张，尼尔决定和她聊聊天，试图转移她的注意力。  
“十一岁。”女孩的嗓子都哭哑了，声音颤颤巍巍的。  
“还记得在这里关了多久吗？”  
“记不清了，”女孩打了个哭嗝，认真地想了想，“一刚开始还有人给我送水和吃的，但是昨天突然就没人了，我再喊都没有用。”  
昨天？  
尼尔在心里默默复盘着他们的营救计划和涉及人员。  
“我包里有巧克力，等下给你拿出来。”说着他终于剪掉了最后一根线。  
艾利和其他队员冲进来的时候，尼尔正在和女孩分吃最后一块榛子牛奶巧克力——为了补充能力，他的背包里总放着这些东西。  
“嗨。”终于放下心的艾利点点头。  
“嗨。”尼尔说着，抬起手枪。  
嘭——  
艾利后面的一个人应声倒地，捂着肩膀发出痛苦的惨叫。  
“悄悄带走，看紧一点。”若无其事收起手枪的尼尔挥挥胳膊。  
“你最近怎么这么——”艾利不知道该怎么评价尼尔这种算得上是越级的行为。  
“终于开始讨厌我了？”尼尔漫不经心地收起背包，把虚弱的小女孩送上担架，回头挑衅似的看了艾利一眼。  
回应他的，是对方好气又好笑地拍在他腰上的一巴掌。  
尼尔大步走出小屋，把那句占便宜似的“和我年轻时一模一样”抛在脑后。  
TBC.


End file.
